The Last of the Ryu
by xLaceMeWithWindx
Summary: Charlie Weasley and Katie Bell find themselves caught up in an adventure of the sort that neither have ever experienced.  A race across the world finds them confronted by many new people in many new places.  Will they find their way to glory?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. InuYasha and company are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. No money is being made by this work.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Christine here. What I am posting is a bit of a teaser for my next story. It will be a Harry Potter and InuYasha crossover. I usually do not write crossovers, but I was struck with this idea. Unfortunately (or fortunately, who knows) it would not leave me. This story will not be posted quickly; it just isn't possible with my school schedule at the moment. I will try (I'm stressing try here) to have the first chapter out before the end of the month. Enjoy! (And leave me feedback, I'm dying to know what you all think.)

Prologue

Red eyes flashed dangerously, and the woman felt as if her heart had halted painfully before marching on in double time. A flash of green lit up the faces of her and her companion. A feral growl filled the night air, and the heavens seemed to shake violently in after shock.

"Woman," the being spat with poison evident in his voice. "Human filth," he continued, "explain yourself immediately. Otherwise, face your doom." The woman's fear overtook her as the… thing's, she could hardly call it a man, face began to elongate.

"Godric," she screamed in her head as her feet grew cold in the puddle of chilled blood she stood in, "How the Hell did I get to this point?"

---

Charlie Weasley stared at the young woman in shock. Her hair flashed golden in the sunlight, and the lines of her muscles were clearly defined through her form-fitting sport's wear. Normally, he would have been entranced by her aesthetically pleasing appearance, as would any sexually deprived dragon keeper, but he was far too busy being concerned for her well-being.

Two questions raced through his panic-hazed mind as he raced forward. One: Who was she? Two: Why in the Hell was she so intent on losing her life to that Swedish Short Snout? "Miss," he cried out as the dragon made a pass at her with its snout.

He stopped short at the sight of the young woman. She lithely dodged the dragon and pounced on its back. Was he going crazy, or was she actually laughing joyously at the dragon's antics? Charlie's heart seemed to stop as the dragon reared backwards violently and threw the girl off of its back. He began to run towards the girl and the Short Snout once again as it pinned her to the ground. It huffed, blowing her hair out around her body.

He stopped short when he was close enough to see her giggling at the dragon. 'She must be absolutely mad,' he thought as green eyes peeked out from behind light lashes. Her giggling never ceased as the dragon continued to snuffle her.

"Susie," she giggled as her eyes locked with Charlie's own shocked green pair, "you're going to have to let me up. We have company, and I'm afraid he may believe I'm in danger."

Fierce gold eyes snapped up to Charlie, and the dragon slowly continued to raise its head. The young woman pulled herself up swiftly from the ground, and Charlie saw recognition dart into her eyes when she actually spied him right side up. Did he know this girl?

"Charlie Weasley!" She cried joyfully, and the dragon at once lost all of the fierceness it had earlier possessed. Apparently, if the young woman was appeased, Susie the Swedish Short Snout was appeased as well. "Fancy meeting you here!"

He cocked his head to the side. 'Fancy meeting you here, indeed,' he replied tersely in his head. They were in the middle of nowhere Romania, miles away from the closest dragon reserve, and he had run across a mad girl who knew his name. "Uh… Miss, do I know you?"

She slapped her forehead as if to scold herself for her forgetfulness. "NO, you wouldn't know me, would you? I only recognize you through stories and photographs," she rambled.

"Miss," Charlie persisted while struggling through her flippant attitude with gritted teeth, "who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Katie Bell!"

He stopped to ponder the name. Katie Bell, hadn't she been a friend of one of his brothers? Or did she play quidditch with Ginny? Oh, Godric, she wasn't the girl whom had dated Percy, was she? He felt himself grow queasy at the grossness of it. How could anyone have dated Percy?

When he didn't reply, Katie continued, "I played quidditch with Ginny, Ron, Fred and George."

Charlie's heart clenched painfully at the mention of his deceased brother. Sure, it had been two years since they had buried him, but that didn't make it any easier on him and the family. 'Or this girl,' his mind registered a second later as he noticed her eyes cloud over momentarily.

"We never met?" He asked as the dragon began to shuffle toward him. She shook her head as to reply in the negative. He was beginning to back up slowly as if to imply that he was uncomfortable with his close proximity to a dragon that was not tethered. Short Snouts may have been the most docile of the dragon breeds, but that did not mean one was not dangerous.

"Susie," Katie warned, and the dragon halted immediately. Charlie stared in wonder as the dragon emitted a whining sound. Katie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Susie, I know you would never dream of hurting him, but he doesn't know that." The dragon huffed and seemed to roll her eyes. "Well, can you blame him, Susie? He works daily with Ridgebacks and Fireballs."

Susie snorted once again and laid on the warm grass. She wrapped her tail around her body, and Katie smiled affectionately at her. "She's just a cranky girl, Charlie. You'll have to forgive her." Susie's tail soon had Katie lying on her back giggling, and Charlie began to wonder how he had gotten himself into such a mess.


End file.
